fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Marvel
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= |-| 4= Captain Marvel is a character from Marvel Comics. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Captain Marvel vs. Shazam History Carol Danvers was the oldest child and only daughter of her family, Carol finally decided to defy the sexist views of her father and join the Air Force after graduating high school. Reaching the top of her class, Carol was named the head of the Cape Cod division of NASA, where she met and befriended the Kree superhero Captain Marvel. Eventually, Carol was captured by Mar-Vell's nemesis, Colnel Yon-Rogg, who intended on using her as bait to lure the space born hero to his doom. During the fight, Carol was exposed to the energies of a Kree Psyche-Megatron, which was a sort of alien Comsic Cube, turning thought into reality and giving all the power of a Kree warrior. Developing a split personality as a result, Carol became the superhero, Ms. Marvel, wearing a feminized version of Mar-Vell's red and dark blue uniform, and fighting cirme. Eventually, the Ms. Marvel personality was destroyed, leaving Carol with the Ms. Marvel powers. After a brief membership in the Avengers, Carol lost her powers to a then-evil Rogue, and replaced them with energy based abilities, going by the name, Binary. During the House of M event, Carol regained her original Ms. Marvel powers, and has taken up the name once more. Fatal Fiction Info Background * Full Name: Carol Susan Jane Danvers * Age: Likely 20's * Alias: Ace, Binary, Black Widow, Carol Daniels, Captain Whiz Bang, Catherine Donovan, Cheeseburger, Karolya Danilovska, Linda Danvers, Major Danvers, Ms. Marvel, Warbird, Venom * Affiliation: Alpha Flight (Space Program), Ultimates, Avengers, Infinity Watch, formerly A-Force, S.H.I.E.L.D., Guardians of the Galaxy, Mighty Avengers (leader), Initiative, New Avengers, Operation: Lightning Storm (leader), DHS, NASA, USAF, X-Men's ally, Starjammers, Defenders for a Day, the Mighty, Woman Magazine * Occupation: Adventurer and Commander of the Alpha Flight Space Program; formerly agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., US Air Force Special Operations intelligence agent and captain, pilot, NASA chief of security; Woman Magazine chief editor, author, freelance writer, DHS chief of tactical operations, instructor in "Training Day" program, salesgirl (Note: Carol's intelligence work required her to claim to be working for several agencies, including the C.I.A., the (Department of Defense, and the Defense Intelligence Agency. Though she did work with many of these agencies, she was a USAF employee) * Height: 5'11 * Weight: 124lbs Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Superhuman Agility * Superhuman Reflexes * Flight * Flash Precognition * Regenerative Manipulation ** Contaminant Immunity ** Decelerated Aging/Conventional Immortality ** Healing * Energy Manipulation ** Energy Absorption ** Photonic Blasts ** Molecular Manipulation *** Matter Transmutation ** Energy-Construct Creation ** Self-Sustenance Binary * Carol's higher evolution into a being of cosmic energy when Carol absorbed the powers of a white hole * White Hole Powers ** Increased strength, speed, durability and senses ** Increased energy output/absorption ** Enhanced Heat Projection ** Enhanced Light Manipulation ** Radiation ** Gravity Manipulation ** Electromagnetic Projection * Cosmic Awareness Feats * Backhanded a military tank being hurled at her * Can easily lift and throw cars, often weaponizing them into battering rams or projectiles * Is strong enough to hurt and kill powerful alien races such as the Brood, Kree, and Skrulls * Strong enough to knock out Cassandra Lang/Stature, when she grew to her full height * Supported the full weight of a collapsing tower * Even when weakened, lifted and pulled a full subway train by herself * Punched an alien into space with a single strike of her left arm, which Carol admits is her weaker arm * Strong enough to stop a meteor and then throw it and destroy it by punching it * Damaged one of Tony Stark’s most durable and powerful armors, the Model Prime * Knocked the Sentry away, who is as durable as Thor and Hulk * Strong enough to smash the Hulk (Doc Green version) down and create a crater * Can lift and throw a water tower * Recorded hit of 92 tons of force * Obliterated a planet as Binary * Has punched sharks multiple times and one time she threw one shark into another shark * Once punched a dinosaur in the face and knocked it out in one blow * Defeated a whole Skrull battalion, with nearly twenty soldiers, while her hands were handcuffed and she was not able to use her photonic explosions * When she and Nick Fury were escaping from several S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Danvers was able to bend a metal bar to prevent the door from being opened * Dominated all Starforce members with almost no effort * Hit Yon-Rogg's ship with enough force to knock it down * Stopped a Kree missile traveling at high speed and sent it against other missiles so that they could not crash into the surface of the planet Earth * Crossed several Kree ships with relative ease * Destroyed an extremely huge armored ship, tying it down completely, despite the tough metal with which it had been manufactured * Flew from Earth to the tip of the atmosphere in just over a minute * Can easily dodge and react to bullets and lasers * As Binary, can easily move faster than light * Traveled 500 miles in five minutes * Blitzed Gamora during their fight * Quickly reacted to a grenade and managed to throw it before it exploded * Dodged a Tachyon Blast from Doomsday Man * Flew from Manhattan to the coast of Florida, which is 1154.6 miles in about 50 seconds, which has been calculated to be 180 mph * Dodged a shot that was stated to be faster than light * Broke through the atmosphere and reached outerspace multiple times * Quickly flown through the galaxy and almost outspeed instant teleportation * Able to overwhelm several Skrulls, including Talos, in hand-to-hand combat, and is able to easily dodge their wild attacks and land their own blows while in control of them * While chasing a Skrull through the city of Los Angeles, Danvers was able to keep up with the speed of a train to finally get on top of it * Handle Starforce members in combat, easily dodging their attacks * Is capable of withstanding high-caliber rounds, great impacts from powerful beings, falls from great heights, exposure to extreme temperatures and pressure, and immensely powerful energy blasts * Can survive the vacuum of space * Survived a fall from outer space to Earth...several times * Tanked a blast from Phoenix Magik * Used her own body to keep a train with passengers from crashing and shrugged it off * Took several punches from a blood lusted Wonder Woman, being sent across a city throughout it all * Took several high powered magical blasts and spells from the Traveler, and still won while with a broken arm * Survived being point blank in a nuclear explosion and was perfectly fine and alive 12 hours later * Survived being within the explosion of the Psyche-Magnetron, which was of similar if not greater size than a nuclear explosion, and was only briefly stunned * Fought off a Skrull invasion on New York for an entire day without resting to save time for reinforcements * Took a nuclear warhead head-on and only her costume was damaged * Tanked an explosion which, based on the size of the blast, destroyed a large building. * Tanked a multi-city block explosion and survived * Tanked a blast from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s most powerful gun at the time * Tanked a blast from Thanos when he was weakened * Tanked a Tachyon Blast, which has enough destructive power to destroy the top of a volcano * Survived two hits from Destructor's beam * Became the commander of the Alpha Flight Space Program * Became a member of the Avengers and the X-Men * Started and was the “victor” in Civil War II * Fought the Brood forces and destroyed Brood World * Played an integral role in stopping the Skrulls in Secret Invasion as well as fought the Super Skrull * Defeated Iron Man in a suit that was designed to defeat specifically to defeat Captain Marvel and is stronger than the Hulkbuster * Defeated Warbird, another version of herself * Defeated the Absorbing Man, who has traded blows with the Thor and Hulk * Fought the Vision and defeated him * Fought and defeated Stature, Scott Lang’s daughter * Fought a brainwashed and bloodlusted Wonder Man, who has matched the likes of Thor and Hyperion, and has been compared to the Sentry in power level by Captain America * Fought a more powerful version of Wonder Man and managed to hold her own, though she eventually lost. * After absorbing the power of a nuclear warhead, was able to match Sentry in physical capabilities * Is possibly just as if not, superior to Thor in every category * A decomposing clone of Carol, made up from her memories absorbed by Rogue, managed to nearly defeat her and only lost due to Magneto's intervention * Dealt immense damage to Count Nefaria with her Photonic Blasts * Prevented the sun from going supernova by absorbing all the Antimatter * Fought the Hulk and managed to damage him, though Hulk managed to defeat her * Fought Rogue with Ice-Man’s powers and almost defeated her * Fought Moonstone, one of her main rivals and clashed pretty equally with her, though lost by being thrown into an Airplane, which she survived * Overcame the Venom symbiote Weaknesses * Is susceptible to telepathic attacks and immensely powerful magic * While she can absorb energy, will not be able to absorb it if it is far too much for her to handle * Her Binary form operates under a time limit, meaning that she can’t use it forever and once the Binary form is gone she will be weakened, as it drains a lot of her energy * Has gone through periods of alcoholism that puts Tony Stark to shame * Her Flash Precognition is unreliable and activates at random * The...infamous comic where she was forcibly impregnated... * Civil War II * Carol is also a bit of a hothead, and while her recklessness has helped her, it has also proven to be detrimental to her at times as she has been overpowered by far stronger foes ** She sometimes has difficulty thinking things through like a certain incident with a being named Marcus Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Female Category:Marvel Characters Category:Disney Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:1960s Category:Flight Users Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Regeneration